Sex Ed
by Mayuna
Summary: Gohan wanted Vegeta to teach him everything he knew. VegetaxGohan, yaoi


"Same shit, different day." Gohan mused to himself as he flew in the direction of the Briefs household. He had spent his day bent over his desk leafing through a text book. Every once in a while his gaze would shift towards his open window where the warm wind blew in from the outside. The sun had shone so brightly in the earlier hours of the day. It had been the first truly beautiful day of spring. A day that he should have spent in the woods or further up the mountain filling his lungs with the fresh air and clearing his head of the cobwebs that winter tended to cause him but intstead he was trapped at his desk all day long because his mother had told him to do so. He felt as if he had spent his entire life on the inside of his house looking out the small window of his bedroom. He could hear birds chirping and calling to each other. The distant yell of a dinosaur somewhere as it entered battle and met its end. He had learned at a very young age that inside was boring but outside he could be free. Outside of the house he could be who he wanted to be; a powerful fighter trained by the universe's greatest fighters and quite possibly was one of them himself. Inside he was his mothers tool, a means for her one day to possibly aquire a better way of life.

Gohan felt his fist clench of its own accord. It frustrated him that she put so much on him while his younger brother was allowed more or less to roam free when ever and where ever he chose. He felt himself sigh realizing that he had been holding his breath. He couldn't be mad at Goten. The kid was only six after all and besides it wasn't his fault after all their mother had decided the life she wanted for Gohan probably before he was born. Still the weight of having to do what was expected of him was at times more than he could take.

"Thing would have been different if dad were still alive." He stated softly to himself feeling the familiar ache that Goku had left in his heart when he had gone. Gohan understood his fathers reasoning for not wanting to be resurected and it was a completely selfless act but still Gohan couldn't help but feel as if his father had simply shirked his responsiblity to his family to litterally go on fighting for forever. West city came into his keen view just below the horizon causing Gohan to speed up. The quicker he could grab his brother and head home the better. He wasn't in the mood for socializing and knew that if he let Bulma she would talk his ear off about everything and anything. It was bad enough that his mother did the same thing when she could get a hold of him for more than five seconds but she was lonely and Gohan understood that. Still with the women seemingly running his life he wondered how he would ever be able to stomach a girl friend one day or worse a wife.

He swallowed the hard lump that had suddenly formed in his throat down to his stomach. He didn't want to get married and have to take on that type of responsibility and immediately pitied his father. His mother had told him the circumstances surrounding their marriage and from what he could surmise is that she had tricked him. She tricked him into marrying him and forced him to stay by having the mans son. Gohan shook away the idea as soon as it took hold in his head. Even if it were true he shouldn't think like that. His parents had both always taken care of him to the best of their abilities and had tried to give him the tools he would need to survive in the world.

He touched down at Capsule Corporation in front of the door. He outstretched his arm to ring the doorbell when the door opened quickly causing the demi to jump slightly. Vegeta stood crossing his arms slightly amused that he had been able to startle the boy.

"Your brats not here." He stated making ready to close the door in Gohans face. Gohan brought his hand to the door to stop it from being shut.

"Well can I come in?" He asked his voice steady and respectful so as not to cause any anger from the prince. Vegeta's face remained unreadable as always as he turned his back to the other with out a single word spoken.

Gohan walked into the main hallway taking off his shoes before closing the door behind him. The house was quiet as he entered into the living room and dark save for the dim light from the large television set that hung on the wall. Entering the Briefs home had always been another world for him. The house portion that was adjacent to the company's headquarters was in all respects modest but still much larger than the capsule house he had grown up in. The sound of nature that he was used to was replaced by the steady drone of traffic and sirens and surprsingly had always seemed to soothe him. He guessed it was because Bulma had always encouraged him to just be himself and not what his mother wanted him to be.

"Are you going to just stand there all night brat?" Vegeta question gruffly. Gohan snapped his head in the older mans direction quickly. He glanced at Vegeta where he sat on the sofa. His arm was propped on the arm on the couch and he lazily rubbed at his temple. Gohan shook his head once because he knew that any more hesitation on his part would only cause anger from the other. He sat on the opposite end and fixed his eyes on the screen in front of him only half aware he was watching the news.

"So where is Goten?" He asked cautiously.

"Dead and buried in the basement." Vegeta replied. Gohan only shook his head at the others odd sense of humor. "Bulma took him and Trunks out to see a movie." Vegeta stated after a few minutes of silence had ensued.

"Well when will they be back?" He asked glancing at the other sayijin. Vegeta only shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me." He replied. "They just left." Gohan sighed running a hand down his face.

"Great." He stated softly. Vegetas sayijin hearing picked up on the word and turned his full attention to the other.

"What's your damn problem?" He snapped. Gohan shook his head again. "Afraid you'll get in trouble with your harpy of a mother?"

Gohan remained silent. Vegeta continued to look amused. "I'll put the woman in her place if she gives you a hard time kid." He stated turning his gaze back to the television. Now it was Gohans turn to eye the other. He watched for any change in Vegetas mood that would indicate why he had offered to stick up for him but found none at all. He opened his mouth to ask what exactly he meant by putting Chi-Chi in her place but was interupted.

"She wouldn't treat you like that if Kakarot were still around. He wouldn't stand for it." Vegeta said softly as if in thought. Gohans mouth shut making a plopping sound as he turned his eyes to the images on the screen in front of him.

"Even when he was around I still had to study but at least I had someone to stand up for me." He said his eyes going to rest on the floor. "It doesn't really matter I guess, even if he wanted to now we wouldn't be able to bring him back. He's been dead for too long."

"Do you miss him?" The question caused Gohan to whip his head in the direction of the prince.

"What?" He asked completely taken back. Vegeta had never been one to pry into someone else's feelings, at least not Gohans, so for the question to come out so bluntly had unnerved him worse than any opponent ever could.

"I know what its like to lose your father." He said quietly. The way Vegeta acted most of the time made Gohan forget about the mans past. He had overheard as a child Vegeta explaining how he came to serve Freiza and Gohan remembered the fear that had made his body run cold. He couldn't imagine being ripped away from his parents; to never see them again and worse not know what really became of them.

"Did you ever think that your father would come back for you?" Gohan asked wondering to himself if Vegeta would actually answer the question or just became irrate and storm off. He heard Vegeta swallow hard and again was surprised by the others actions.

"Yes I did. I didn't think, I knew he would for a very long time. That was until Frieze informed me of what became of him." He replied. Gohan nodded his head once slowly. "It is very difficult to be an adult and try to model yourself after a father that you only remember vaguely. I suppose you can appreciate what I am about to say and that is this; I remember my father as being unbeatable, strong and unmoving but I know logically that he was only a mortal. Still though, it's hard to live up to your own childish expectations of what your father was."

The words struck a chord deep with in Gohans heart because he did know exactly what Vegeta meant. Goku had always been the fearless warrior, the unstoppable force that in the middle of battle would become the limitless beacon of hope. His father had truly had the weight of the world placed upon his shoulders yet he always had a smile and a kind word for everyone. All of the great things his father did and Gohan was angry because he had to study. The realization seemed absurd to him as it came to light in his mind causing his eyes to well up despite his efforts to keep his tears at bay.

"Don't get weepy on me now brat. I didn't say that to make you cry." Vegeta said standing up aggravated. "I had thought you would be old enough by now to have an adult conversation but I guess I was wrong." He made a move to walk by Gohan when the younger sayijin tilted his head up to him eyes wide and weepy. The tears spilled down his face and dulled down the color of his eyes making them a soft brown that sparkled in the dim light of the television.

Vegeta felt his hand reach out to Gohans face and gently brush his fingertips against his cheek allowing the drops to fall onto his own fingers. "There is really no need for this Gohan." He stated his voice coming out a husky whisper. Gohan's jaw dropped leaving his mouth slightly agape which only brought a smirk to Vegeta's. He couldn't ever remember Vegeta calling him by his name let alone in a tone like that. The demi shifted as the weight that had been in his stomach fell down into his groan making him ache. His eyes grew wide at the realization that Vegeta was turning him on. Quickly he berated himself for it. Men were not supposed to like other men, it was wrong but still he stayed where he was allowing the soft brushes of fingertips to become gentle strokes.

"Vegeta." He said softly not wanting to break Vegeta out of whatever trance had taken him over. The older male let his hand fall down and Gohan thought that maybe he had misconstrued the action. Maybe Vegeta was offering some sort of fatherly affection until he looked into the dark onyx eyes of the prince and knew from the way they sparked with energy that it was only lust behind his actions and Gohan was the object that had caused it. Vegeta extended his hand to the other his smirk broadening as Gohan placed his hand in it and interlaced his fingers with his own. Gently he helped Gohan up off the couch leading him towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms. The situation was surreal for the younger male as his legs followed the other. He felt his limbs began to shake as butterflies errupted from their cocoons deep within his stomach as his feet found purchase on each step. He knew what Vegeta wanted from him but at the same time didn't know how exactly they were going to do it. He had known since he was a small child what sex was and what it was for which only added to his confusion because to the best of his knowledge two men could not have a baby or could they? He eyed Vegeta carefully becoming wary of what exactly his sayijin genes were capable of.

Vegeta led Gohan to the bed of the guest room and let go of his hand to shut the door. Gohan stood nervously as Vegeta locked it behind him and made his way back over to him. He trembled as the older male gripped his chin betweent his thumb and pointer finger to stare into his eyes.

"You have no idea what to do, do you brat?" He breathed heavily as Gohan trembled. Vegeta's breath was warm on his face and his lips enticed them as they moved. All doubts were erased from his mind as he knew exactly what he wanted to do with the prince.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm open to learning." He smirked back at the other as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck bringing his lips dangerously close to his. Vegeta shuddered feeling himself become aroused even more than what he had been. In one motion he wrapped his arms around Gohans waist closing the small gap between their bodies and crushing their lips together. Gohan moaned as he felt his mouth make contact with Vegeta's stern lips. They were warm against his own as he followed Vegeta's lead moving his lips in sync turning his head one way or another opposite of the others.

Vegeta in turn had begun to emit a deep growl that rumbled from deep within his chest only causing more of a reaction from Gohan. He took note on how quickly the hestiant chaste kiss had beome a full blown make out session as Gohan began to run his tongue along his lips. Vegeta snaked his own tongue out to meet the others seizing it in his mouth and holding it in place with his teeth to molest to his own satisfaction. Gohan whimpered slightly as he felt the prince's teeth cut into the meat of his tongue slightly and gripped his arms more tightly around his neck.

In the blink of an eye Gohan found himself on the bed underneath the older male. Vegeta nipped at Gohans lips moving down to his neck biting into the soft flesh hard enough to leave bruises behind. Gohan moaned more loudly as he felt his body being assaulted feeling the hard length of the other straining at the fabric of his pants. His own ached with need and desperation making him break out in a cold sweat.

"Vegeta, please, please touch me." He managed to gasp out in between passionate kisses.

"Since when do you think I comply to what you want me to do?" He replied running his hand up underneath Gohans shirt. He let out an irriated whimper as his own hands began to wander over the hot thick muscle that lay underneath Vegeta's skin.

"Dominate me Vegeta. Teach me how to please you so that I can make my prince happy." He said knowing that the best way to get what he wanted from the other was to appeal to his ego.

"Are you sure you want me to do that? I'm not a gentle person you know." He stated as he began to grind his hips against Gohans causing him to throw his head back in frustration and sexual anguish.

"I don't care! Just fuck me already Vegeta!" He yelled out in desperation wanting to end the ceaseless fire that had over taken his body. Vegeta smirked as he moved his lips to the others ear.

"Fine but just remember brat; you asked me for it." He whispered nipping at Gohans ear. He sat up to straddle the demi underneath him drinking in the innocent light that sparked in his eyes and knew that he would enjoy taking what he saw as rightfully his. Rough hands grabbed at the fabric of his clothing yanking off his shirt to reveal pale smooth muscle hidden beneath. Vegeta ran his hands down Gohans pecs to rest in the grooves of his abdomen running his fingers in the rivets of muscle that were indented there. Gohan breathed heavily at the touch keeping his head back against the pillow and eyes closed tight. Fingers moved down further to wedge themselves underneath the waist of the denim jeans that the teen wore. He reached his hand out to grip Vegeta's wrist in an effort to get him to go further only to have it smacked away. Vegeta raised his hand and struck Gohan across the face. 'I am in charge here. Not you." He reminded. Normally Gohan would have been angered by the sudden outburst of someone slapping him but instead it only aroused him more. He nodded his head once in acceptance. "Good."

In an instant Gohans pants were around his ankles and on the floor along with his boxer shorts leaving him completely nude beneath Vegeta. He reopened his eyes as he heard more clothing rustling and bit his lip in an effort to keep his hands from touching the other male on top of him. The way his muscle contracted made Gohans length sway and bob as his arousal became stronger. As Vegeta removed his own pants and shorts Gohan was able to smell his arousal and it sent his body into spasms. Quickly Vegeta flipped Gohan over to lay on his stomach propping him up slightly so that he was on his knees with his face shoved into the pillows.

He felt the heat that Vegeta emitted as he settled behind him forcing open his entrance with what he guessed were fingers. He couldn't figure out how many exactly were prodding and stretching him but knew that if those hurt as much as they did then he couldn't even imagine how much it would hurt when Vegeta began to have sex with him. The older sayijin smirked down at the younger seeing him fidget somewhat uncomfortably under his administrations. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Gohan by the hair pulling his head back enough just so he could reach his face. He snaked out his tongue leaving a wet trail down his cheek.

"Now listen up demi. I am going to give you what you begged me for. You are going to take what your prince has and you had damn well enjoy it." Vegeta commanded. Gohan did his best to nod his head in acknowledgement. Vegeta nodded his own head giving a grunt of approval and with out another word drove his sex deep into Gohans body. The white, blinding pain that followed was almost more than the young demi could bear. He gripped the blankets tightly clenching his teeth as he felt his toes curl under the pain. It wouldn't have been so bad if Vegeta hadn't began to move but as soon as he entered he began to push hard creating a rocking motion. He pushed harder with each thrust causing Gohan to finally scream out in agony.

"Yes that's right. This is what you wanted wasn't it. For me to fuck you like the little bitch you want me to make you." Vegeta huffed out as he continued the assault. Gohan felt as if his insides were being torn out and shoved back in. He continued to scream and whimper in pain just wanting it to end. A cold sweat broke out over his body and he began to feel dizzy when he felt something grip his own member. Vegeta let go of his hair shoving his face back down into the pillow as he stroked Gohan to the rocking rythym he had created. Suddenly the pain was mixed with pleasure causing his senses to go into overdrive. The screams insued but not for the same reason as before.

Vegeta thrusted hard brushing against something deep inside of him. Gohan let out a moan of insatiable pleasure wanting more. He timed his movements to the others and again felt the intense feeling of pleasure. There was something in him that Vegeta could touch that made his mind go numb and his teeth chatter and he wanted more. He could feel the friction that their sweat caused as he rocked back as Vegeta rocked forward the two becoming one for the briefest of moments before parting for a second only to do it again. Gohan began to feel the butterflies from before erupt in his stomach but they were slightly different. He was in so much pain from the pure ecstasy he was enduring he wanted it to end. He needed it to end but at the same time didn't want it to.

"Yes Gohan, yes. That's right, scream for me some more." Vegeta managed to gasp out enduring his own hellish pleasure when Gohan did let out a final scream He screamed out Vegeta's name as his seed spilled out onto the hand that had been working it. He felt himself tighten around Vegeta's length and knew that it would be enough to give the last final push to send his prince into ecstasy. Vegeta yelled out as well pumping his juice into Gohans body making the teen shudder. Vegeta pulled himself out to fall down next to Gohan on the bed who in turn was panting as well.

"So, was this just uh, a one time thing?" Gohan asked breathing deeply in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Is that what you want?" Vegeta asked back in reply. Gohan shook his head causing Vegeta to smirk. The knock on the bedroom door caused both to jump up quickly.

"Hey, Vegeta are you in there?" The female voice called out innocently enough to let both at least assume that she hadn't heard any of the noise.

"Damn it it's Bulma." Vegeta said quietly as Gohan scrambled to put his pants on. Quickly he buttoned them before tossing his shirt back on. Vegeta motioned towards the balcony and Gohan knew that he could fly down to the front door pretending he had just arrived and Vegeta would handle Bulma. He walked quickly to the balcony doors and opened them getting ready to lower himself to the ground when he felt the other male grip his hand. He turned around to face Vegeta only to receive the others lips squashed flat against his own. Gohan kissed back alllowing for a second the others tongue to rub against his own. They broke the kiss both not wanting to let the other go.

"I'll work things out so that we can spend more time together." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded his head once stealing a final kiss from his prince before jumping from the balcony and bolting for the front door.


End file.
